Porque? Cuando? Donde?
by WobblyWallyIsInLove
Summary: Jure que jamas te dañaria, y aqui estas, lastimada otra vez. Lo lamento mucho, mi amada Sakura. A gift for Damleg!


Cuando Sasuke cambio, yo también cambie. Nada tenia valor para mi, ¿Cómo es que mi vida había cambiado tan repentinamente? Era tan confuso, y me partía el corazón. No entendía nada, y por mas que me esforzaba en entender, el no me hacia caso. Hasta Naruto, su supuesto mejor amigo, era ignorado.

Ahora tenía nuevas amistades, y yo ya no soportaba verlo con esa arpía, Karin. Era la persona mas despiciable de la preparatoria, y no había forma de cambiar lo que sentía por el, ahora ella era su nueva… "atracción".

Esa misma mañana, yo había despertado en un humor sed preciable, y cuando digo despreciable, me refiero a deprimente; no iba a dejar a mi madre verme en ese aspecto, me cambie, me puse perfume y un toque de maquillaje. No era necesario el rubor, me ruborizaba fácilmente.

Salí de la casa, y camine hacia la escuela. Prefería caminar, fue entonces cuando mi celular sonó. El número no estaba registrado y como yo siempre he sido cautelosa, no conteste. _Seguramente numero equivocado_, pensé.

Cuando llegue a la escuela, un auto convertible rojo sangre estaba esperando enfrente de las puertas principales. Un hombre, al parecer alto, de pelo marrón volteo en el instante en el que entre, y el hombre con gafas Ray-Ban negras no dejo de mirarme. Yo pare, por puro instinto, creí reconocer a este hombre.

Estaba muy distraída, si no lo hubiera estado, hubiera notado que Sasuke y su bola de "amigos" me estaban observando. Mi cara de miedo no ayudo la situación. Y Si no hubiera estado tan asustada de algo que no sabía, hubiera puesto atención cuando mis amigos llegaron.

Naruto me tomo por sorpresa y me toco el brazo, tan ansiosa estaba que un grito salio de mi boca. Todos me miraban incluyendo el sujeto misterioso. El sonrío y al parecer, satisfecho, encendió el motor de su bello auto y salio con gran velocidad de los terrenos escolares.

Mi mano temblaba, y mi celular estaba en el. Mis ojos verdes esmeralda estaban abiertos de par en par, y todos alrededor mío me miraban con sorpresa. Ino me sacudió y solté mi celular, la cara del hombre regreso a mi mente y me dio un gran escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Me aleje y casi salio corriendo, mas bien creo que trote.

Todos eran figuras borrosas alrededor Mio. Y lo ultimo que vi, fue uno de los muchos estantes de la librería. Aquí estaría a salvo.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Y ¿Por qué Sakura acababa de salir corriendo con tanto miedo? … sacudí mi cabeza, ya no era mi problema; era por su propio bien, la habia dejado por su propia seguridad. Si, eso era. Pero, su cara y su panico no salian había cabeza.

Tenia que controlarme, Un Uchiha no se comportaba axial. Mis ojos negros, que seguramente reflejaban odio, observaron el celular rosa de Sakura, estaba tirado en el piso. Con mis manos en mis bolsillos casualmente tome el celular y lo metí a mi bolsillo derecho. Tendría que dárselo a alguien para que se lo devolvieran- tan molesta era esa niña, sonrío satisfechamente, pero por eso la amaba.

El timbre toco pero el no entro directamente a su clase. Karin lo había estado persiguiendo últimamente, y desde su ultima confesión, el realmente no quería verla, solo le recordaba de la chica que amaba y no podía tener.

Después de bastantes horas de búsqueda sin fruto, unos chicos caminaron a su lado, y uno de ellos menciono la librería. Entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió. Salio corriendo hacia ese lugar desolado y nerd.

Paso por casi cada pasillo, hasta por fin llegar a donde una chica, su chica de cabellos rosas estaba. Desmayada e indecente. Corrió hacia su lado, buscando alguna herida. La tomo y la levanto en sus brazos. La acaricio un poco. Todo el cambio habia sido por Ella y el mentiroso de su hermano.

"Se supone que estarias segura…" murmuro y acerco su frente a sus labios, la beso una vez y la abrazo, temiendo que desaparecería. El hombre misterioso le habia causado bastante estrés, y demasiada presion.

No sabia quien era, pero nadie tenia el derecho de hacer sufrir a mi Sakura. Se suponía que ella estaría segura sin el, ahora se daba cuenta que no acabaría. Fue cuando sus bellos ojos esmeraldas se abrieron, y ella murmuro.

"Sasuke-Kun?" y fue cuando le conteste. "Sakura, no te volveré a dejar. Jamás de los jamases."

Esta vez la protegería.


End file.
